


Falling In Love At A Wedding

by OTPTillTheEnd



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Marvel Universe, follow up fic to a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: This is what happens when someone reblogs an old oneshot I did and then I see picture's of Sebastian Stan at his friend, Will's wedding.





	1. He Isn't a God but damn

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when someone reblogs an old oneshot I did and then I see picture's of Sebastian Stan at his friend, Will's wedding.

<LOOK WHO WE RAN INTO! HES EVEN BETTER LOOKING IN PERSON!>

Jane was no longer surprised by pictures of Thor with random fangirls, not after what had happened. Not after she broke up with him to protect herself. The astrophysics kept working and giving lectures across the world, always having to correct at least _one_ person that, no, she was in fact not dating Thor and yes, she knew what she was talking about. Darcy went to the Tower more so than she did and always come back with some long story about Tony and his many inventions. Most recently she started talking about this kid, Peter and this guy, T’Challa. Jane had seen the news, so she knew who her best friend was talking about.

“C’mon Jane! You _have_ to come! It’s Tony and Pepper’s engagement party! Bruce is also going to be there! You guys can talk about science.”

Darcy’s pleading voice could be heard through the door of the dressing room, where she was currently trying on a dress for said party.

The dress she was currently trying on was fully paid (along with the one for the wedding ceremony) by Tony and Pepper. Jane felt bad for accepting it but apparently that’s what rich friends did, bought others expensive clothes. Besides, it would be worse _not_ to wear the dresses.

Twisting this way and that way, she couldn’t seem to find a decent angel. Emitting a deep sigh over her friend’s rambling she pushed the dressing room door open.

“There’s also this one guy I want you to meet, he’s really cool. He’s Steve’s best friend, so you _know_ he’s going to treat you right. Maria agrees with me, you two would be great together.”

Glaring at her friend through the large mirror, she watched her sip Champagne before letting her gaze move to the other women who looked like they could be models.

“I don’t know,” said Jane, turning her attention back to the dress, the color wasn’t entirely her to liking, “Ex-assassins aren’t my style”

The brunette scoffed, “he also has a metal arm, it’s so cool! Besides, you guys aren’t going to get _married_ just check him out. If you don’t like him, then I’m jumping his bones.”

A grin tugged upon Jane’s lips at her friends’ words, brown eyes glancing over her shoulder as she made hip thrusting motions form her seat.

“Yeah, I think you can have him,” Jane said through a laugh.

They spent another thirty minutes in the store trying on their brides made dresses before heading out with tonight’s attire in black bags, draped over their forearms.

* * *

_Three days later_

The common area of the Tower was already bustling with people and music. Stepping out of the elevator both women looked around the vast area.

“Jane! You made it!”

Pepper’s voice rang out and both women looked towards the strawberry blonde, large grin on her face as she made her way towards them.

Both women extended their arms towards the bride to be and they enveloped each other in a group hug.

“It’s been a while since I last saw you! I keep telling Darcy to drag you here, it seems like she finally managed it.”

All three chuckled before pulling back, Pepper taking hold of Jane’s hands as she approvingly eyed her dress.

“You look _amazing_! You both do.” Slowly spinning her in a circle, she gave a swat to Jane’s behind.

“Jane Foster, you have an ass! Why on earth are you always hiding this figure!”

They continued to converse and laugh as more of their friends filled the room. Carol Danvers and Rhodes were followed by Logan who was being trailed by Peter Parker. Moments later Emma Frost appeared who was then followed by Steve, Maria, James, Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. The group slowly split apart and went their own way.

By this point, Jane and Darcy were at the bar talking with Maria, Carol, and Wanda having a few drinks. A loud crack of lighting was both seen and heard causing most of the party-goers to look towards the large floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the city skyline.

Sure enough, Thor had appeared, a large grin on his features, a jug of mead in one hand. To his left was a woman who looked like she would rather be dead than on earth.

“I have brought the _good_ alcohol! Tony, have a few drinks with us!”

Jane held her breath and she didn’t dare turn around and look. The four other women who were with here, glanced at her before looking back to the God who had arrived.

The commotion didn’t settle down and one person used it to make a quiet entrance. Jane caught Bruce Banner’s figure as he got off the elevator and she broke out into a wide grin. Moving towards him, they embraced and had a short conversation before going back to the bar.

“Hey! Banner!”

The man in question waved at the duo and it was then that Jane let herself look in Thor’s direction. Huh, he’d gotten a hair cut and wait… where the hell was his _eye_. Every instinct in Jane was yelling at her to rush to him and _yell_ at him for being so reckless… but then she noticed the woman beside him. Bruce was calling her Val and she gave him a smile.

Wow. She was gorgeous in a slightly threatening-drunk-otherworldly-Asgardian way. Jane blinked a few times and managed to plaster a grin on her features and to her surprise she was able to have a conversation with all three without being star struck.

But then it happened, as she laughed at Bruce’s horrible imitation of some creature, her gaze was diverted to the couches where Logan sat with Parker and another man. He might not be a God (at least she didn’t think so) but he sure looked like one. How were his cheekbones that perfect? Oh god and those obvious muscles, that poor shirt.

“Jane,” Bruce gently nudged her, six pairs of eyes were on her as she came back to reality.

“Huh, what?”

“Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should stop drinking? You were never the best when it came to alcohol.” Thor said as he reached for the half empty champagne glass in her hand, worry in his blue eyes.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it was the bubbly getting to her. “Yeah, maybe I should…”

Excusing herself, she made her way back to Darcy and the girls. Maria was no longer with them as Steve had whisked her away to play a game of pool.

From this distance it was obvious to her and probably anyone that looked that the sexual tension between the pair was as thick as butter. In Jane’s opinion, they made a great couple.

“Is it true? Darcy wants to set you up with Barnes?” Carol inquired, eyes flickering from Jane to the man in question who was still seated on the couch.

“Darcy! C’mon, I thought you said you wanted to jump him and take his arm for a test ride?”

All three women erupted in _squeals_ and _giggles_

“Jane Foster! Who knew you were so dirty!” Wanda said between fits of laughter.

“Oh my god! You totally said you wanted to jump him!”

Darcy, who was on her fourth drink, downed it before replying, “As a matter of fact I do. Ain’t no man that can resist these girls!”

Her hands went to chest as another fit of laughter broke out through the group.

From the couch, Logan was trying to do his best not to stab the kid. At this point he wasn’t sure if he was an actual hero or just some fan boy who’d managed to get in.

James’s ears picked up the girl’s laughter over the dance music that was playing. There was one laugh that sent a shiver down his spine and made his heart beat faster.

Over at the pool table, Maria and Steve were trying to come up with a plan to get Barnes and Jane together. If not _together_ then at least closer than they were now.

“He’s been glancing at her like a stalker all night! And it isn’t even midnight yet!” hissed Maria as Steve looked in the direction of his friend.

“And from what I can ear, Jane’s friend wants to ride his arm.” A small smirk played at his lips, blue eyes meeting his girlfriend’s.

“You certainly don’t need any metal parts to give me a _great_ ride,” a cheeky grin bloomed on her lips before pressing her lips to his.

“Let’s see if we can wrangle them for a game of pool.”

With that, Maria and Steve went their separate ways to try and get the people in question a bit closer together.

* * *

[Old one shot](http://otptilltheend.tumblr.com/post/137768914030/five-years-too-long)


	2. A pool game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is [ Jane's dress ](https://www.google.com/search?q=natalie+portman+dress&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=BXp4cuR-4RZ5YM%253A%252CPnhwL9kWehLsUM%252C_&usg=__C0C_mR7ZwRYtBcH3tK-EiQfGfPc%3D&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjC9rP488rcAhVUoFsKHf_yCKwQ9QEwAnoECAEQCA#imgrc=BXp4cuR-4RZ5YM:) and here is [ Darcy's dress ](https://www.google.com/search?q=kat+dennings+dress&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiQ0vaP9MrcAhVojlQKHT48D0YQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=581#imgdii=Q69eKNIU6_AlYM:&imgrc=MAH7MvMM0nDrTM:) not that is matters LOL also any comments, or suggestions as to what should happen, please let me know! Also I know that chapters are kinda short, I apologize for that.

Jane had moved to the couches with Wanda. Both women were quietly talking among themselves as a group of their friends danced.

“You two want to play a game of pool?” the question came as Maria sat down on Wanda’s right, glancing between both women.

“Barnes wants to play Steve and I but he needs a partner.”

Having had a few drinks in her system since her conversation with Thor an hour or so ago, she decided why not, playing pool couldn’t be so hard, could it?

“Sure, why not.”

Standing up they made their way towards the two men who were already by the table. Jane felt a wave of heat flood her as soon as she saw James, but thanks to the alcohol, she managed not to freak out. A laugh escaped her at something Wanda said.

“I’ll just watch… keep tabs,” the sorceress declared before preaching herself on a stool, leaning against the far wall, “I might help Jane thought.”

At that, red mist was seen floating from her fingertips, a grin stretching across her features.

“Oh c’mon, Maximoff. Just her? What about me?”, James retorted with a light chuckle before grabbing a cue.

“Hey, I have no clue how to play, so I could use all the help I can get.” Leaning against the table, Jane bent down slightly to remove her heels.

Her feet were _killing_ her and it wasn’t like the heels were going to help her learn to play pool. As she moves to face the pair on the other side of the billiards table, she feels someone looking at her and she just _knows_ it’s James.

Jane can’t help but cast her gaze sideways and sure enough, she finds a pair of pewter eyes studying her. But they soon flick over to Steve and Maria.

Once the basics are explained to the astrophysicist they set up and start playing.

“I still don’t know how to play…” her words are mumbled to the man that stands beside her, watching as Maria sets up her shot.

“Relax, you know the basics, that’s all you need to know. I’ll talk you through the rest.”

Their gaze meet and for the first time she realizes he’s _tall_ … or maybe she’s just short, either way she has to look up at him through her lashes and if it weren’t for the alcohol in her system she would have blushed and looked away.

His gaze could melt steel.

Turning back to the game, she watches as the colorful balls scatter and then pays close attention to how James sets up his shot.

She wants to learn and have a slightly higher chance of winning, but she also can’t look away at how the material of his shirt stretches over his biceps.

Jane finds herself gnawing at her bottom lip, fingers tapping against it. The wrist to bicep ratio was rather arousing… maybe it was a supersoldier thing?

“….it’s your turn…” the distant voice calls out.

Snapping back to reality she blinks and feel her cheeks heat up. Wanda snigger from her spot as she takes the cue from Steve.

Maria does nothing to hide the smirk on her lips and she clears her throat.

“You have a better chance if you stand on that side.” Barnes points to the fair side moving with her to help her set up her shot.

Maria mumbles, glancing at Steve, “She was totally checking him out.”

“And he’s far too eager to show her how to set up her shot…”

The pair glance over as discreetly as possible and are pleased with themselves. Jane and Bucky are clearly in their own little bubble, something he says makes her laugh, her head dropping momentarily onto the billiards table.

 

\---------------

By the end of the short-lived game, Jane has another drink in hand courtesy of Wanda and is visibly stuck to James’ side; the pair engaged in a conversation.

“I should go… I don’t even know what time it is,” a large grin stretches on Jane’s lips and she isn’t even sure WHY she’s grinning, but she can’t help it.

“What floor are you on?”

Shaking her head, she sets the empty glass on the table and grabs her heels, “I don’t live here… I live in the city with Darcy…”

Speaking of Darcy, where the hell was she? Glancing over her shoulder, brown eyes scan the remaining party-goers but she is unable to find her best friend. Did she leave with someone? Or maybe she’d already left?

“Darcy… I think I saw her leave with Pietro, not sure.”

A huff escapes her, bare feet moving across the flooring, “it was fun… we should do this again… I should go…”

James gives a nod, slipping his hands in to the pockets of his pants.

Falling in to step beside her, he walks her to the elevator and down to the main floor, despite her protesting.

“I grew up in a different time, chivalry isn’t dead.” He can’t get enough of her smile and her laugh, maybe they’re a result of the alcohol but he doesn’t care, he wants to keep hearing them.

Hailing a cab for her, he makes sure she gets in safely before paying for the fair and watching it disappear down the street.

“Did Jane leave already?” asks Maria as soon as the elevator doors open.

“Yeah, she just left, why?” his brows furrow slightly as he steps out.

Her hand raises, moving the black clutch, “her purse, she forgot it on the couch.”

Before he could think anything else, words were already tumbling from his lips, a hand extending towards the woman, “I’ll give it to her, tomorrow.”

 

\--------------

Jane was thankful that Pietro could move like lightning because as soon as she realized she’d forgotten her keys and purse, the door to her apartment building was already closing.

“Thanks,” a tired and slightly blurry smile stretched on her lips as he held the door open for her.

“Darcy is waiting for you,” he said before bidding her goodnight.

Oh, she knew she was waiting and was going to bombard her with a million questions. But she didn’t feel like answering them. Her limbs were already feeling heavy and her head was starting to spin slightly, a dull headache making itself known.

Shuffling into her apartment, heels still in hand, she groaned and dragged herself into her room. “I’m going to regret this in the morning,”

They changed out of their dresses and stayed up for another hour gossiping about what had happened. At around four-thirty both women were passed out on Jane’s bed, sleep having taken them under.


	3. Private Jets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Privet jets can be fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! I posted two drabbles over on tumblr, give them a read! HERE and HERE   
> If you would like to request a prompt, please do! I can write them a lot faster than I can a chapter of this fic. 
> 
> [Ask box](http://otptilltheend.tumblr.com/ask%E2%80%9D)   
>  List of ships

The sun was just rising over the horizon, early morning light streaming in through a few spots in between skyscrapers and buildings. Jane had already had a cup of coffee and if it wasn’t for the early flight, she wouldn’t be up right now.

Slowly making her way down the hall, glanced at each number before coming to a stop at 428. Inhaling, she knocked on the door and waited. Part of her hoped that he wouldn’t answer but she really did need her purse back. Gnawing on her bottom lip she knocked once more.

“Yeah! Come in…” she couldn’t make out the rest of what was said but she opened the door and stepped in.

Taking in her new surroundings, she noted how BARE it was, only a few pieces of furniture to keep it from being empty.

 “You’re such a punk you know-“ James stops dead in his tracks. He wasn’t expecting Jane, he was expecting Steve and the only thing keeping him modest is the towel wrapped around his waist.

The brunette turns towards the sound of the voice and footsteps. Nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared her for this. James practically _naked_ before her. For a moment she forgets how to breath and she knows she’s staring but she _can't help it_.

His muscles might not be as big as Thor’s but he could totally play a God of some kind in some movie. Heat rises within her and she looks away, nodding.

“Uh… Steve said you had my purse? I can come back later….” She didn’t exactly want to know if there was some random woman in his bedroom.

“No. It’s right here.”

He moves towards her and she notices two things. One, everything looks so much better up close and two, he keeps trying not to show his left side.

Handing the black clutch over to Jane, he tries to push the self-conscious feeling away because the look in her eyes isn’t judgmental or pitiful… she’s _flustered_. And it’s too darn cute he can’t help but breath out a chuckle, a grin taking over.

“You must have gotten really bummed out that we lost last night,” he teased, rather proud that he was able to make her smile.

“Oh totally, that or I was a bit too drunk to remember my purse,” her cheeks burned but she found herself chuckling softly.

They awkwardly bid each other goodbye making plans to meet up once they got to the hotel.

The whole time Jane felt like she was going to overheat. Her heart pounded in her ears and every cell in her body felt like it was vibrating.

\-----------

Once back in her apartment, Jane began to pack for the three-day trip. She didn’t see the point in having a three-day wedding (how did that even work) but it was what Tony and Pepper wanted, so she was going to go along with it.

“Darcy, you ready? We have to be at JFK in an hour,” calling out over her shoulder, she zipped up her luggage before moving to grab the bridesmaid dress that hung on the door-frame of her closet.

The woman in question was busy doing her own packing while also trying to part ways with her beloved cat.

Hauling the suitcase off the bed, Jane wheeled it behind her as she carefully draped the dress bag over the couch, giving her things a once over.

“Darc, c’mon we’re going to get caught in traffic.”

Why couldn’t Tony and Pepper have their wedding _here_ in New York? Why did they have to go pick some tropical island and basically _buy_ it? It probably had something to do with being super rich.

Traffic was horrible just as Jane had predicated but to her relief they weren’t the only ones that were late.

“Maria is also late. And apparently so is Clint because he didn’t wake up on time.” Her gaze was glued to her phone as she updated her friend who was looking out the window.

“What about James? Is he already there?”

Jane didn’t need to look to know that Darcy had a sly smile on her lips and was probably ready to wiggle her brows.

A sigh escaped her as she looked up and sent her a look, “I don’t KNOW, Darcy. I didn’t ask.”

There was a pause as her thumbs moved across the screen before hitting send, “I’m sure he’s already there. He and Steve are always punctual.”

Almost an hour later they were driving onto the tarmac and coming to a stop. The private jet waiting for them and it looked like Maria and Clint had gotten there not long before them.

Everyone in the cabin was practically vibrating with excitement (almost everyone). Jane was going to sit with Darcy, but her friend nudged her towards where James was sitting. It wasn’t a hard nudge by any means, but she hadn’t been paying attention, consequently she ended up falling into James lap. More like his arms as he’d caught her, but still, it was embarrassing.

“Woah. You alright there?”

Nodding, she looked up at him, hands practically groping his biceps as she struggled to find her footing.

“Yeah, just tripped, I’m fine.”

Sitting down, she tucked hair behind her ear and settled into her seat.

\-------

Jane didn’t know how long the flight was, but apparently it was long enough for James to fall asleep. Gaze on the book she was reading, she felt something bounce off her head. Glancing over back, she spotted Sam mouthing the word ‘Sorry’. Apparently the balled-up paper was not for her. A soft chuckle escaped her, attention once again on the pages of her book.

So engrossed in the book, she did feel James’ head rest on her shoulder until he shifted. Freezing for a moment, brown eyes took in his profile. Fingers slowly ghosted into the short wisps of hair. _Fuck_ , he smelled good.

A paper ball flew over their seats causing him to mumble, “Ha… finally Sam can’t get me.”

That made her heart stop and swell at the same time. She thought he’d done this in his sleep, but apparently the move had been deliberate.

Twenty minutes later, the pilot announced they would be landing soon, yet James didn't move. Maybe he'd actually fallen sleep? It wasn't until they came to a stop on the tarmac and the door opened that he work up. Stifling a yawn, he stood up and stretched, causing Sam to pelt him with paper balls.

"Watch yourself Wilson! This is war." pointing at the man, he raised a brow, a serious look on his face.

"You bet it is. And you can't use Jane as a shield, it isn't fair."

Shaking her head, Jane put her book away and grabbed her bag.

"You'll help me prank him, right, Foster?" raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she glanced over her shoulder.

"I'm horrible at pranks but considering he's probably going to ask Darcy for help, you're kinda stuck with me."

He chuckled as he fell in to step with her. Each carrying their bags, they pilled into another car and were taxied to the hotel. Jane already felt bad for the staff, the team might be adults but they acted like children when they were all together. These next two days were certainly going to be interesting.


End file.
